TJC 2:1 First Hunt
by Nicky Dee
Summary: The future the NYC clan, the two young hatchlings Ebony and Egor, have escaped the security of the castle walls... and Goliath has no idea where they are!
1. (TJC 2:1) First Hunt Part 1

_**"First Hunt"  
**BY: Nicky Dee_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hiya! This is my second garg story concerning my characters the half-demon garg Ebony and her huge gargoyle friend Egor! I really hope you like it. It concerns their first outing into the city... without permission from a certain stony-faced clan leader. To get to know more about Ebony's and Egor's background then please read "Diary of the Damned, a Gargoyle's Diary" by mui. If you want to read other fan fics by me (DBZ and Pitch Black) then please check out my other author name NikkiD. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or complaints then please email me! Oh and I'm always hoping for art concerning my characters so if you're a talented artist then go ahead, draw em and send them to me! I'm planning to eventually open a site with my fan art and fan fictions but I'm always on the look out for some new stuff! Later!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Ebony and Egor belong to me. If you use them without my permission then I will sue you for all you own and love. Tee hee! Innocent smile. The rest of the characters belong to Buena Vista and Disney. I used them only for entertainment and I made no money off their characters. So I hope you don't sue me. Anyway I don't have any money so don't waste your time. Later!

* * *

_**NOVEMBER 1996, 1 Month After "A Gargoyles Diary, Dairy of the Damned: Dark Ebony"  
**_  
It was a Friday night, around 9 o'clock. The sun had set a half an hour ago.  
  
Everyone in the castle was awake.  
  
Especially a certain young, demon, she-garg named Ebony and a huge, green-skinned he-garg named Egor.  
  
Ebony squealed as she stormed down the stone hallway of her new home, two blurs, one dark green the other light blue, hot on her tail. The green blur was her life long friend Egor; the blue blur was Bronx. The three were playing freeze tag, once again ignoring Xanatos's strict rule of no playing tag in the castle. Ebony laughed happily turning her head to see Egor right behind her, the two gargoyles in a hurry to get away from the rampaging Bronx. Bronx was obviously 'it'.  
  
"What in the world?!"  
  
Ebony glanced down the hall to see a disgruntled Elisa looking at them, a face of absolute disbelief on her face. Ebony smiled and put in a fresh burst of speed. Bronx yowling loudly in his excitement as the three ran down the hall, running full tilt past Elisa, who had just stepped out of her room to see what all of the fuse was about. "Hi Elisa!" Ebony gasped as she ran past the poor detective, Egor thundering after her, nearly crashing into Elisa. Egor skidded several feet, his tail lashing out and slapping Elisa on the thigh, his wings and arms spread out as he tried to stop his momentum. Elisa had been staying over a lot, causing the rest of the clan to wonder what really was going on between the young New York detective and a certain clan leader.  
  
Giggling with malice Ebony suddenly skidded to a stop (causing Egor to yelp as he barely avoided crashing into her), and waited for the onrushing Bronx, her sky-blue eyes dancing. "Come and get meeee!" Ebony challenged in a high voice. Bronx was more then happy to oblige.Barking madly, Bronx lunged forward, his teeth chopping air as Ebony easily dodged to the side, her body gliding eel-like through the air, as though flouting. Egor skidded to a stop, gauging out streaks into the rock floor, turning to watch Ebony and Bronx duel it out. Ebony loved to do this, it gave her a chance to practice her defence manoeuvres.  
  
Ebony's wings quickly melted away, followed by her tail, giving her now humanoid-shaped body even more manoeuvrability. Elisa, who by now was standing nearby Egor watching, gaped at this sudden show of magic, her eyes wide. Despite all her time seeing weird stuff like gargoyles, fays, and such, it still took some getting used too seeing Ebony using her powers. Egor smiled sympathetically at the human, cheering Ebony on. "Yea Eb, that's it! Dance around him!"  
  
Ebony giggled as she and Bronx continued their macabre dance, Ebony flipping backwards like a pro gymnast when Bronx jumped forward, planning to crush her under his weight. Bronx was quickly realizing that Ebony was a lot quicker then she looked and became more aggressive in his tactics. Barking loud enough to be heard in San Diego, Bronx bounced forward, quickly cornering Ebony to a wall. Ebony responded by running up the wall, leaving claw-marks into the stonework and flipping over Bronx's head.  
  
Then with a small _POMF!_ Ebony's crashed headlong into Goliath's massive chest and with a yelp Ebony fell backwards onto her backside.  
  
Silence filled the halls once more.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing?" Goliath rumbled, looking down at Ebony, scowling.  
  
Ebony looked up at Goliath sheepishly, blushing, making her dark ash grey skin seem black. "Umm... playing?" Ebony suggested helpfully, smiling weakly, seeing Elisa roll her eyes.  
  
Egor put the same smile on his face. "Yeah... playing." he said lamely, his forest green skin on his face turning into a deeper, black green as he blushed, running a hand through his long mane of brown hair, embarrassed.  
  
Goliath scowled again. "You two know your not supposed to be playing inside the halls. Now go."  
  
Still blushing, Ebony got her feet, her wings and tail melting out of her back and rearranging themselves once again. As they left Ebony quickly turned to see Elisa walk up to Goliath, their clan leader taking the detective into his arms, probably discussing on how big a pain she and Egor were. Ebony smiled. It looked like Angela's suspicions were right. Ebony turned her head and quickly headed down the hall, still panting from her exercise, smiling brilliantly at Egor. "Well that was fun!"  
  
Egor nodded. "Yeah... while it lasted."  
  
Ebony scowled, feeling tired. This always happened whenever she used her powers. After every single spell she ever made Ebony ended up feeling drained. Owen said something about her having a high metabolism, whatever that was. Goliath always complaining didn't help matters. Ebony still was not used to following orders from Goliath. Nearly all her life Ebony didn't take orders from anybody. It has been three months and by now Ebony and Egor had more or less adjusted to life in the castle, learning more and more about the amazing things of this New World everyday. Having Elisa around has helped. Ebony, humming pleasantly to herself with Egor trailing behind her. Ebony headed for the kitchen, hoping a bite to eat would make her feel better.  
  
Seated around the table, pigging out of junk food was Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway. Angela was seated nearby, looking pissy, reading a magazine. "Hiya Guys." Ebony said, pulling on Brooklyn's ear, scowling at the junk food, which consisted of Doritos, salsa, Chinese sweet and sour chicken and several bottles of soda. Ebony had always prided herself in trying to eat healthy and strolled to the fridge, hoping to find a bottle of fresh Orange juice and maybe some rice crackers to nibble on. Egor however loved Chinese and sat down to join the other males in their dinning.  
  
Brooklyn smiled at Egor, noting the sweat on his green brow. "Why you sweating Egor? Been making out with Ebony in the closet again?" Brooklyn teased. He received a hard slap on the back of the head from Ebony, who glared at him with steely sky-blue eyes.  
  
"I think Ebony answered your question." Egor said simply, grabbing the massive plate of Chinese chicken from Broadway and pouring some onto his plate, getting a glower from Broadway, who never liked being parted from his food.  
  
"Humph. Ignore him Egor." Angela hissed, glaring at Brooklyn too. "He actually thinks jokes like that are amusing."  
  
Brooklyn turned a deeper shade of red and looked away to stare at his plate of Doritos's and salsa, mumbling something that sounded like "At least I can take a joke, unlike some people..." Ebony rewarded him with another slap.  
  
Silence filled the kitchen; the only sound was Ebony who was still rummaging for a carrot. Egor glanced at Angela and Brooklyn, wondering what that was about. The two older gargoyles obviously had a beef about something. The two had been pissy toward each other for the past week. It started on the day that they two flew off together somewhere called the Cloisters. When they came back Angela went to her room and didn't come out until the sun was about to rise. Egor shrugged and guessed it had to be some romantic melodrama between them. "Elisa's is staying here tonight." Egor announced, stuffing a large piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
_"Again?!"_ Lex goggled. "Why is she? This is the third time this week!"  
  
Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "You actually have to ask? Me and Angela knew for weeks!"  
  
"Knew what?" rang Ebony's voice from the insides of the fridge.  
  
Everyone (except Ebony) leaned close to Brooklyn, their eyes darting around, making sure that no one else would hear. Brooklyn smiled, glad to have so much attention, his grin faltering when he saw the scathing glare Angela gave him. "Well, on our first night here after the fight with the Hunters Angela saw Elisa kiss Goliath on the mouth!"  
  
**THUNK!**  
  
Ebony's head shot up, hitting the roof of the refrigerator. Impervious, Ebony spun around, her eyes wide. _"No Way!"_ she squealed, then paused, remembering what she saw the first night she met Elisa...  
  
Brooklyn nodded, seeing everyone else was too shocked for words. "And on Wednesday Owen complained about a lot of noise coming out of Elisa's room, where she and Goliath were supposedly talking about some robbery."  
  
A collective gasp resonated from all of the young gargoyles, everyone looking at each other in barely contained shook. Lex shook his head, his eyes wide. "Goliath and Elisa? Doing each other?! No way!"  
  
"It's true!" Angela called from the couch, smiling for once. "I saw them kiss."  
  
Broadway looked up, a faraway look in his eyes. "I wonder what it's like... to see them together... gargoyle and human... it's so bizarre!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Egor muttered, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I for one am happy they hooked up!" Ebony spoke up, turning to pursue her search for food once again. "From what I've seen the two are meant for each other."  
  
After several more minutes Ebony finally straitened, a bowl of strawberries, a carrot and a large cup of Orange juice in her hands. Ebony smiled, headed to the sofa where Angela was seated. Popping strawberry halves into her mouth and chewing on the end of the carrot, Ebony smiled at Angela, offering her some strawberries. Angela hastily took one and continued reading her magazine.  
  
Ebony scowled. She knew there was something going on between Angela and Brooklyn and Ebony was just itching to find out what it was. Quickly finishing her carrot and strawberries, Ebony looked over Angela's shoulder, glancing at the article Angela was reading. "Separated Parents: How Do They Affect Their Daughters?" Ebony frowned. This had to do with Demona? Or maybe she was pissed about Elisa hooking up with Goliath.  
  
"Angela? Can I ask you something?" Ebony whispered, glancing up at the males, noticing Brooklyn's inquisitive glance. "In private?"  
  
Angela looked up from her magazine, her eyes betraying her annoyance. With a sigh of resignation Angela got to her feet and followed Ebony out, Ebony pausing to down her glass of Orange juice and put the used plates down. Ebony led Angela up to the battlement, hoping that some nice fresh night air would calm the older she-garg a bit.  
  
Once Ebony made sure that no one was around (Owen had the bad habit of snooping), the younger half gargoyle turned to study Angela. "Okay Angela, what's going on? You and Brooklyn have been at each other's throats for a week now. What happened?"  
  
Angela flushed into a deeper purple, her face a mix of anger, annoyance and sorrow. "I can't tell you." Angela muttered, turning away to study the city below.  
  
Ebony felt her eyes narrow, annoyed. "Does it have to do with Demona?" Ebony demanded.  
  
Angela flinched and Ebony knew that she had found the needle in the haystack. "It does, doesn't it?" Ebony hissed, stepping forward and taking Angela arm. "Tell me."  
  
Angela ripped her arm out of Ebony's grip and glared down at the younger gargoyle, her voice dripping with spite. "I don't have to tell you anything! Just because you lived with my mother for several months does not mean that you are entitled to know everything about her!"  
  
Ebony felt her wings flare and her tail was quivering with barely repressed fury. "Angela, your obviously upset." Ebony said quietly, trying very hard not to sound angry, "I know you and your mother have had some bad turns in de past but ye have gotta get dis off yer shoulders." Damn! Her Irish accent was coming out! It always did that whenever she got pissed.  
  
Angela glared at Ebony and spun around, heading back inside. "I don't have to say anything to you! Now just leave me alone!"  
  
Ebony glared at Angela's back and squared her shoulders, wanting to punch something. Ebony snarled to herself, muttering curses as she turned to glare down at the city that lay beneath her. As always the site calmed her, awed her...  
  
She had been in this New World for seven months now. The first four months she spent living with Egor at Demona's house. This was during the "Hunter's Moon' as Demona would often call it. When her plan for her revenge with the Hunters failed Demona tried a last ditch attempt at revenge by forcing Ebony to nearly kill Every human in America, using a ancient spell and the powerful rocks of Avalon, threatening to kill Egor if Ebony did not obey. Unfortunately for Demona, Ebony did not react well to Demona's treachery and using the powers she inherited from her demon mother Ebony was able to turn the tables on Demona. After making sure that Egor would live (Demona had shot him in the chest) Ebony broke Demona's arm and left. Afterwards Ebony had to carry Egor all the way to the castle and beg to be let in, using an illusion spell to get past all the humans on the street...  
  
Ebony closed her eyes, forcing herself to think about something else. Ebony looked down at the city, feeling its siren song beckon, calling her... Ebony, ever since she awoke, had been desperate to go and explore the city. Demona never let her or Egor leave the confines of her house and now Goliath insisted on Egor and Ebony to stay at the castle, claiming neither of them were ready to see the world they were brought into. Every time she thought of it made Ebony wanted to scream. There it was! Waiting for her! All of NYC beckoned...  
  
Ebony groaned low, imagining what was happening right now. It was Friday. All the young human teenagers were out having fun, going to parties, clubs, movies or just walking around in the street. 'Hanging out' as Brooklyn called it. He and the others would often go to places like the movies or a concert, the stories they told Ebony and Egor causing them to go screaming to their leader, insisting that they have permission to leave. But they would always get the same answer.  
  
No. No, you may not leave. No, you may not go with the others. It always was _**no**_.

Ebony snarled.The argument that she had with Angela long forgotten, Ebony stormed down the hallway, her eyes afire by the time she re-entered the living room. None of the others noticed her come in, everyone was seated in front of the large TV screen, a movie playing. Hudson, Elisa and Goliath were there as well; Hudson seated in his usual lazyboy with Bronx at his feet, and Goliath in a deep conversation with Elisa. Egor was seated on the floor with the trio and Angela, laughing at some stupid joke Brooklyn must have made.  
  
Ebony marched forward and, ignoring the others, grabbed Egor by the arm, hauling him up to his feet. Then Ebony led him out the door, Egor staring down at her, confused. "Ebony, what in the hell are you doing?!" Egor asked, glancing back at the others, seeing the trio laughing about something. Brooklyn must have made that 'kissing in the closet' joke again.  
  
Ebony ignored Egor's questions until they were at the battlements where she finally let his arm go and stared up at Egor, her eyes determined. "Egor, I want to go down to the city." Ebony started.  
  
Egor's eyes widened. "_What_?! _**Now**_?!"  
  
"Yes, now." Ebony said slowly, her eyes on Egor. "I'm not going to wait, I am not going to sit tight. I'm going to go out there and explore just like I promised myself I would when I first gazed at the city seven months ago."  
Egor put his hand on his forehead and groaned, knowing Ebony was serious. "Ebony, do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to get in?! The clan will go ballistic if we go."  
  
Ebony smiled. "_'We'_?" Ebony asked, raising an eye-ridge.  
  
Egor nodded. "Yes, 'we'. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go out there alone without me. God knows what will happen!"  
  
Ebony smiled. "In other words you're just as curious as I am about the city."  
  
Egor winked, smiling. "Yeah, that too but I was hoping to sound more heroic if I made it look like I wanted to go just to protect you."  
  
Ebony winked back. "When Goliath asks I tell him that. Hopefully he'll believe it."  
  
Egor smiled weakly and sighed. "Eb, you are one crazy pain in the tail..." Egor sighed again, looking down at the city, his face softening at the sight. "But who cares, right? You only live once. So, where do you want to go?" Egor asked as he climbed onto the wall and opened his wings, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.  
  
Ebony leaped up onto the parapet next to him and opened her wings as well, her short black hair dancing in the wind. "I was thinking of checking out that Statue of Liberty thingi and then maybe catching a movie."  
  
Egor shrugged his massive football player shoulders and smiled. "Fine by me! Race you!" The two giggling in energized excitement and malice, they dived off the ledge and with their hearts burning with curiosity and rebel joy, heading away from the protective, confining stone walls of Castle Wyvern...  
  
_**MEANWHILE...**_

Owen watched the two leaving, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
So young Ebony and her lumbering friend, Egor, had finally sprang the coop. Goliath was going to find this very intriguing. For several minutes Owen debated with himself, wondering whether he should tell the huge, purple clan leader or let him find out for himself. After a half an hour of thinking it over Owen made up his mind, not caring that by now Ebony and Egor would be long gone. Marching up to the clan's suite, which Xanatos had given to them as a present, Owen made his way toward Goliath who was still in deep conversation with his beloved Detective Maza.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I have some news that might interest you." Owen said, taping the larger being on the shoulder.  
  
Goliath looked away from Elisa, a _VERY_ annoyed glower touching his stony features. "What is it?" Goliath asked.  
  
Not at perturbed by the cloudy glare Goliath given him, Owen continued, an obvious sneer on his bland face. "The young Mr. Egor and the energetic Ms. Ebony had just flown off just now, saying something about taking a gander at the city and perhaps going sightseeing. I believe they will return tomorrow." Owen said and was very gratified to see Goliath's face transform into a dumbfounded mug of disbelief.  
  
_"What?!"_ Goliath and Elisa yelled in unison.  
  
"They left?!" Brooklyn gasped, getting to his feet. "Just now?!"  
  
"Actually they left a half-an-hour-ago." Owen corrected.  
  
_**"WHAT?!?!"**_ Lex squeaked, shocked. "What took you so long to tell us?!"  
  
Owen smiled coldly. "Mr. Xanatos does not pay me to inform you on the actions of your own clan members. I couldn't decide if I should do you this small favour." Owen said then turned and left, a very Puck-like smile on his face.


	2. (TJC 2:2) First Hunt Part 2

"This feels so great!" Ebony shrieked as the wind blew against her body, her hair billowing up in a cascade of black, her arrowhead tail lashing out and her brilliant sky-blue eyes glowing.  
  
Egor laughed in answer, bending his wings expertly and doing a small loop-de-loop around Ebony, causing her to explode with giggles and clap, feeling the rush of a mischief-filled energy race through her. They both knew that Goliath was going to punish them, knowing they were not allowed to leave the castle, this fact adding to the excitement. They were young, and they have always liked to cause trouble.  
  
Ebony used her extra joint in her wings to maneuver herself right under Egor. With a quick bend Ebony was able to flip herself over, and for a minute she was flying with her back to the ground, her face barely an inch away from Egor. With a playful squeal Ebony reached out and tweaked Egor's nose, her arrowhead tail hitting Egor on the thigh. "Tag, your it!" Ebony squealed, spinning around and righting herself, soaring away, hoping Egor would give chase.  
  
Egor rolled his eyes. "Aren't we a bit old for those games?"  
  
"No." Ebony said simply and laughed. "Oh come on Egor. In four years we'll be adults! Might as well and enjoy it while it lasts, don't you think?"  
  
Egor smiled and nodded in return and within minutes the two were playing like hatchlings, both proving to be very good fliers. Egor had more power and could fly for longer distances while Ebony was quicker and far more maneuverable. After playing and racing for an hour the two tired of the games and finally headed for the Statue of Liberty.  
  
It rose before them like a sentinel, the sight of it quieting the two, both of them in awe of the sight. "Whoa!" Ebony breathed, pumping her wings, her shoulder's starting to ache as she and Egor hovered above the crowned head of the Statue of Liberty, the air alive with an odd mixture of the smell of fish, sewer water and trees. "Isn't it amazing?!" Ebony gushed, glancing at Egor, her hair playfully dancing with the wind as they both flapped hard, hovering above the magnificent monolith.  
  
Egor nodded, his eyes going over ever detail of the monument. "Remarkable. Hard to believe humans did such a thing!"  
  
Ebony laughed. "Yes, they can do such amazing things with those fragile bodies..." Ebony blinked and her sky-blue eyes glimmered. "What's that on the head? See it?" Ebony asked, pointing.  
  
Egor looked down and saw a black spot on the head of the Statue. "I don't know... let's land and take a look."  
  
Ebony nodded and the two, grateful for an excuse to land for a minute and rest their wings, glided down and landed on the head of the Statue of Liberty with practiced ease. Egor folded his wings like a cape and went over to inspect the odd burn spot. "Hey, check this out!" Egor bent down and picked up a mangled object, turning over, frowning. Ebony looked at it, curious.  
  
"Hey! That's Goliath's head! Made of steel! This must be the remains of a Steel Clan robot! Remember? Demona showed us pictures of them."  
  
Egor nodded, remembering. "Yes, Demona said that Xanatos made them to kill the clan. He also made that exo-suit. With the helmet he looks just like Goliath."  
  
"Except made of steel, not flesh..." Ebony muttered, walking to the edge and opening her wings , the wind brushing against her like a caress. She gazed at the harbor and glanced down at the green gardens that surrounded the Statue. Giggling Ebony grabbed Egor's hand and pulled him off the edge, Egor yelping in surprise as he righted himself, following Ebony as she glided downwards to the green grass. Ebony landed teasingly and rolled down into the grass, taking a deep breath, absorbing the green grass's scent. A cold wind billowed from the harbor and Ebony laughed out in the pure joy of it all.  
  
This was freedom, this was how life should be!  
  
Egor carefully landed and sat down next to her, his eyes warm as he watched Ebony, enjoying this experience as well. It was so good to get out, see new things... Despite himself, Egor realized just how bored he was getting at the Castle. He was actually thankful to Ebony for dragging him out of that living room, making him come so he could get a taste of the good life, where they did as they wished like in the old days back in Ireland, were they followed their own rules and not those of someone else.  
  
Ebony closed her eyes and smiled, flopping over and lying on her back, stretching out as she gazed up at the deep night skies... Being cooped up in the castle had gotten her yearning for the skies, the stars. It has been to long being ground bound, it was time for her to be back out in the air. "Egor, lets go... Who knows when we will be able to fly again..."  
  
Egor smiled wryly. Indeed, Goliath would probably ground them for the next year!  
The two got to their feet and slowly climbed up the steel skirt of the Statue of Liberty, jumping off when they reached the top and headed back to the city, the night breeze from the harbor sending them hundreds of feet up, the city shrinking down as the clouds met them. After several minutes Ebony and Egor swooped back down, dropping down until they were dodging through streets again. Ebony pulled out a map she had been keeping in her pocket and studying for the past month, her eyes quickly going over the details. The Brooklyn Bridge was nearby... With a shout to Egor, Ebony turned and led her rookery brother to the Bridge, pausing only to grab a large sandwich right of the hands of a obese human man, who screamed out in shock from being robbed of his meal by a flying, black demon.  
  
"Ebony! That was his!" Egor shouted, laughing.  
  
Ebony shrugged and bit into the sandwich. "So? He needs to go on a diet anyway. Want some?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The two smiling and landing on a secure spot on the bridge, Ebony and Egor bit into the sandwich, discovering it to be a delicious Cuban sandwich. Ebony hummed to herself as she ate, gazing down at the city, glancing at her watch, then gasping. "It's past midnight!"  
  
"You're kidding!" Egor yelped, looking over her shoulder to study at her watch. "Well, so it is! Damn! I didn't think so much time had passed!"  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun, eh?" Ebony asked wryly.  
  
Egor was about to comment when a loud scream startled him. The two glanced down to see quite a sight. Running for her life was an elderly woman, four huge thugs chasing her. Two of the thugs had sticks, another had a knife. They were obviously trying to rob the poor woman. The woman was tiring, and the thugs were younger, fitter, and much faster then her. In seconds the overtook the poor old woman and brought her down. The old woman screamed some more, crying out for help, for mercy...  
  
Ebony snarled and got to her feet, sensing Egor do the same, the two dove off the ledge in unison, Ebony and Egor launched themselves down, crashing head on into two of the men, Ebony hissing as she got to her feet, seeing one man actually get back on his feet. Ebony snarled and hiked her leg up and delivered a powerful spin kick to the man square in the jaw, knocking him out.  
  
Egor bowled the other man with the stick over, using his immense shoulder to send the human man flying. This man groaned but also got back up and grabbed his stick, charging Egor, determined to make this huge green demon pay. Egor roared out in challenge and frustration and spun his huge fist around, punching the poor man with all his might, feeling his nose go **CRUNCH!** when his might fist connected. The man went flying to the ground with a heavy thump, and thankfully did not get up again. The third man, the only one unarmed, screamed out and stumbled to the ground, his eyes filled with terror as he watched the two gargoyles.  
  
The thug that Ebony had kicked had somehow revived himself and was charging forward and another was charging Egor, the huge knife in his hands. Ebony roared a warning to Egor and whipped her tail to trip the man with the stick, bending down to glare at him, her eyes afire with a pale blue fire, snarling low. Picking up the human man easily and staring into his wide, terrified eyes Ebony whispered to him, her voice low, threatening. "Run away. Now." Ebony hissed.  
  
"Put Jerry down you monster bitch!" screamed a voice.  
  
_**BLAM!  
**_  
Ebony roared out in pain, feeling something slam into her back, the pain so intense that she fell to her knees. Turning to the last man, the one that was supposedly unarmed one and found that he indeed was armed. With a gun. He had shot her.  
  
_"EBONY?!"_ Egor had seen the gun go off and saw his friend fall, his eyes glowing white. With a punch that instantly broke the man with the knife's nose, Egor pounced the man with the gun, beating him to a bloody pulp. When the man was finally was out cold Egor turned to see that the other three men had gone and the woman looking up at him, quivering with fear.  
  
"Don't hurt me! Please!" screamed the woman, hysterical.  
  
Egor forced himself to smile comfortingly. "Don't worry lady, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you need any help?" Egor asked kindly, offering his hand and taking a step forward.  
  
**BONK!**  
  
The lady threw her purse at Egor and turned and ran, yammering and calling for the cops, saying a monster had robbed her. Egor rubbed his nose and made a face. Humans.  
A groan interrupted his thoughts. Turning, Egor found Ebony sitting on the ground, blood pouring from a wound on her back. She looked up at him, her brilliant sky blue eyes dull with pain. "Egor... I think that guy shot me..."  
  
Egor felt his heart leap to his throat and rushed forward, putting his arms on Ebony's shoulder, almost jumping back when she yelped, turning Ebony to inspect the wound. It was bad. It was on her shoulder and had gone through her wing, barely missing her wing strut. Plus it was bleeding really badly. Egor cursed and closed his eyes, feeling a huge wave of disbelief wash over him like ice-cold water. Ebony would live but she could not fly. She was grounded. "Shit Eb, we're in trouble. We gotta get back to the Castle. You can't fly."  
  
_"Ever?!"_ Ebony screamed, jumping up, terrified of the idea of never being able to fly again.  
  
Egor pushed her back down and desperately tore off a piece of his brown shirt to try to stop the bleeding. "No! Just for tonight! Now hold still!" Egor snapped and pressed down on the shoulder, Ebony screaming out in pain. "You'll be okay in the morning," Egor said, his voice comforting, trying to keep his quivering friend calm. "But we are going to have to find a place to stay for the night... You can't travel like this!" Egor said, tearing some more shirt, Ebony trembling and crying out as he tied the bandage tight.  
  
Ebony moaned low. "Goliath is going to kill me..."  
  
Egor was about to answer when he heard a voice cry out behind him.  
  
_"HOLY SHIT!"  
_  
The two had been so absorbed with their crisis that neither noticed the human sneaking up behind them. Egor's head snapped up, his eyes aglow, thinking the thugs had come back for more, surprised to find that it was not the thugs, but a young human female staring at them, standing five feet away from them, her eyes wide.  
  
Egor snarled low as she stepped up to them, her eyes full of awe. Egor guessed that she was attractive by human standards, very short and plump but with a curvaceous hour-glass figure. With wide hips and pendulous breasts, the female looked to be around the human age of 20, her curly hair cut short to shoulder length and dyed red violet. She had too many earrings on her ears, and even one her eyebrow, if Angela were here she would probably call her style 'Gothic mixed with Hooker' or something like that. Her make-up was quite extreme, her large brown eyes outlined with a lot of eyeliner and her sensual lips decked out with a deep purple lipstick. Her clothes were quite outlandish, consisting of a leather jacket, red splash tube top and a black spandex skirt that threatened to show Egor her unmentionables with GoGo boots on her feet. She wore a lot of rings and had something like a dog collar on her neck.  
  
Egor was sure he was staring at a lunatic.  
  
"Go away human, we don't want any trouble." Egor snarled, getting to his feet. His experience with humans was limited to just Elisa, Xanatos, Fox and Owen (if he counted), and Egor was unsure on what to make of this odd human. What did she want? What would she do?  
The human female looked up at him, only coming to his chest. She was only five feet something while he was close to eight feel tall. Although he towered over her Egor could see that the human female did not fear him. She didn't show any fear, none! She just stared at him in awe and curiosity. "You guys are real!" whispered the human, a smile on her deeply tanned face. "You're a gargoyle, aren't you? I read about you in the newspaper!"  
  
Egor blinked, weary and worried about Ebony, who was staring at the human female stupidly. "Yes, we are... Who the hell are you?" Egor asked carefully, raising and eye-ridge.  
The human female smiled and walked up to Egor, taking in all of the details, making Egor feel self-conscious. "My name is Rita, Rita Sanchez. Pleased ta meet ya!" said the human female, surprising Egor by taking his huge clawed hand and shaking it rigorously, smiling kindly.  
  
Egor stared at the human, still unsure of what to make of her yet. "Um hi, I'm Egor. This is Ebony."  
  
Rita nodded and looked him over again, whistling. "I can't believe that you are for real! I read about gargoyles and shit in the newspaper but I never believed it!" Rita breathed, looking at the wings curiously, "Can you really fly with those things?" she asked, reaching out to touch a wing-strut.  
  
Egor cleared his throat and nodded shyly, "Yeah..."  
  
"Cool!" Rita exclaimed and went up to Ebony, bending down to look at Ebony's shoulder, frowning. "Shit, that looks bad. Will she be alright?"  
  
"Yes, _SHE_ will be alright!" Ebony snapped, coming out of her reverie. "Can we please get out of here? Before those bozo's come back." Ebony hissed.  
  
Egor nodded and reached down to scoop Ebony into his arms, Ebony hissing out curses, trembling in pain. Egor cleared his throat and looked down at Rita, who winked. Egor groaned low and looked about, unsure on what to do know. He had to find a place to stay for the night. Ebony could not travel with her wing like this, she might go into shock. Rita tapped Egor on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Egor panted out, his nerves still on the brink.  
  
Rita winced and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, guess your not used to humans huh?"  
  
Egor nodded his head and smiled weakly. "You could say that. What is it?"  
  
Rita smiled and pointed to the unconscious thug nearby. "What about him?"  
  
Egor frowned. He didn't want the thug to get away, nor did he have the time to take the man to the cops as the clan told him they would sometimes do whenever they went out on patrol. After handing Ebony to Rita to hold up, Egor found some steel wire and tied the man to a light post, hoping the cops would find him in the morning. With that done Egor turned to find that Ebony had passed out, Rita struggling to hold her up. Egor sighed and bent down and easily took Ebony into his arms again, trying hard not to worry or think about what Goliath was going to do to him. Finally he turned to gaze down at Rita, his mind racing. They had to get out of here! Before something else happens! "Rita, do you have a car?" Egor asked shyly. "Me and Ebony have to find a place safe to stay during the day..."  
  
Rita nodded. "Sure! You can stay at my place tonight, it's close by." Rita said, leading him down the street, looking around, making sure that no one saw them. Rita led Egor to her small Toyota and with a lot of pushing and shoving was able to get Ebony into the front seat while Egor struggled to into the back.  
  
Rita smiled at him through the mirror and put the keys into the ignition, revving the car into life. Egor swallowed hard and gazed around, nervous. "This is my first time in a car." Egor said weakly.  
  
Rita glanced at him, her eyebrow (the one that was pierced) raising in surprise. "For real? Dang boy, were have you been for the past century?!" Rita asked incredulously.  
  
Egor snorted. "Asleep!" Egor said and proceeded to tell Rita the story of his coming to the 20th century and the life he had lived with the Manhattan clan of gargoyles. Rita listened attentively, nodding every once in a while. When Egor told her about how gargoyles sleep during the day, Rita's liner-lined eyes went wide and she gasped in awe.  
  
"You turn to stone?! You got to be fuckin' kidding!" Rita exclaimed.

Egor shock his head. "Nope, it's true. That's how we sleep. Every evening we wake up and any wounds we have received during the day are healed."  
  
Rita took this in and glanced at Ebony, who was still out cold. "Even her? That bullet hole will be gone tomorrow evening?"  
  
Egor smiled and nodded. "Yep. Only really serious wounds don't heal, like a amputated hand or foot."  
  
Rita shook her head, swallowing hard. "Damn, that's freaky..."  
  
Egor smiled weakly and continued with his story.  
  
After a 20-minute drive down a nearly empty street Rita got them to her small apartment. Luckily there was no guard on duty and they didn't bump into anyone in the hall or on the elevator. With a lot of grunting and groaning Egor and Rita got Ebony through the hall and into the living-room, Egor putting her down onto the sofa. Ebony blinked her eyes, awake and gazing around, half-conscious. "Egor...?" she whispered, glancing around.  
  
Egor smiled warmly, happy to see her awake. "Shh. You're safe. Rita was kind enough to take us in."  
  
Ebony nodded, falling silent and closing her eyes. Egor smiled and bent down, kissing her on the forehead and putting a large fluffy blanket around her body. Then Egor got to his feet, satisfied that Ebony was alright for the moment. Egor took his first good look around, realizing that this was the first time he had been inside a human home other than the castle or Demona's lavish mansion. It was nicely furnished with deco furniture, a TV and killer sound system taking much of the space in the tiny living room. A picture of a human being with a halo above his head dominated the wall next to the TV, Egor guessing it was some saint. After mulling it over Egor guessed Rita to be of Hispanic heritage like Elisa.  
  
Turning Egor went to the kitchen, were Rita was busy looking for a first aid kit. "Dammit!" Egor hear her mutter as she continued looking through her cabinets, "Where did I put the damn thing?! I was sure it was here..."  
  
Egor looked inside the cabinet, easily looking over Rita's head. Egor reached to the far back were he could only see and pulled it out. Rita, who had been standing on her tippy toes, looked up at Egor, smiling wryly. "I guess all that height comes in handy." she said wryly.  
Egor smiled. He decided that Rita was alright. She was open-minded and seemed not have any superstitions against gargoyles. "It does every once in a while," Egor said, shrugging and looking down at the med kit, his face softening. "Listen Rita, thanks, you know, for helping us and all. This has been a really weird night!"  
  
Rita winked and playfully shoved him. "Aww, it's no problem Big Boy. It isn't everyday that a girl gets a chance to hang out with gargoyles! Now let's see if your friend is up to stinging antiseptic, eh?"  
  
**_ELSEWHERE..._**  
  
Goliath gazed at the sky, wishing with every fiber in his body that he would see the two gliding forms of Ebony and Egor approach the castle, knowing that he would not. With less then an hour before daylight left, Goliath knew that Egor and Ebony would have came home earlier if they could.  
  
Something must have happened to them.  
  
Elisa made her way up to Goliath, putting her arms around his waist and meeting those deep worried eyes. "Anything?" she asked gently. Elisa had just come back from the station, hoping that she would hear of any odd reports there, finding nothing.  
  
Goliath sighed and shook his head, "Nothing. I had the clan searching all night for them but there isn't a sign of them anywhere!" Goliath hung his head and put his arm around Elisa's shoulders. "Did you hearing anything at the police station?"  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Not a thing."  
  
Goliath growled/sighed and looked out into the horizon again, seeing the familiar shapes from the clan. They were coming back from the nightlong search, and Ebony and Egor were not with them. "This is all my fault." Goliath sighed.  
  
"Oh, how could you say that?" Elisa chided gently. "You know how those two are. They never listen to you! Always doing whatever they feel like..."  
  
"Yes, but that is because they grew up without any parentage Elisa, without any clan!" Goliath reminded, his face set in a grim frown. "For most of their lives they lived without any clan there to tell them what to do, to teach them from right and wrong. You can't expect them to accustom themselves to following someone else's orders right away!"  
  
Elisa nodded sadly. "I guess your right... but you did order them to stay here Goliath, you can't blame yourself if they won't listen!"  
  
"Can't I?" Goliath asked, "How long have they been begging me to let them explore the city? It was only a matter of time when their patience would wear thin and they would take matters into heir own hands."  
  
Elisa could not find an answer to this and the two waited in silence for the clan to fly to the castle, backing away to give them room to land. Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington and Angela landed carefully, sighs of relief escaping their lips as they were finally allowed to fold their wings and rest their aching backs. Broadway came up from the hallways, his eyes haunted with worry. Broadway had been sitting next to the TV and radio, hoping for some news, disappointed to have nothing reported. "Anything?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Angela went to her father and gave him a welcoming hug, her face forlorn. "Nothing. We even went to see Mother, just incase they had decided to go back to live with her..."  
  
"Aye, she didn't see a bloomin thing!" Hudson interrupted darkly, "Nor does she want to too! Demona is still pretty sour with dem."  
  
Goliath groaned low, the thought of Demona making him instinctfully grimace and pull away from Elisa. Catching himself, Goliath hastily smiled and went back to Elisa's side, seeing her pained face. Goliath cleared his throat and hastily looked away, embarrassed by the pause as everyone turned to look at him, noting the brief break of contact and Elisa's blushing face. "Well, Owen states that Puck has not sensed any magical activity tonight. That can only mean that Ebony did not have to use her powers at all tonight. That can only be a good sign."  
  
"Why is it a good sign?" Angela asked, "Ebony could have been over powered or knocked unconscious without given a chance of defending herself magically."  
  
"It's a good sign because that means Oberon or Titania don't have anything to do with their disappearance, and I doubt Egor would let anything happen to Ebony." Goliath answered, then glancing at the at the sky, frowning. "Now get to your places, the sun is about to rise."  
  
And so the clan leaped onto the parapet, waiting for the sun to rise, their faces set in frowns of worry, two of their number not there to greet the day with them.


	3. (TJC 2:3) First Hunt Part 3

**_The Next Morning, at 9:42 am._**  
  
That morning Rita found two statues in her living room.  
  
Egor had been telling her the truth. Gargoyles _DID_ turn to stone during the day! "Madre de Dios!" Rita muttered to herself, briefly crossing herself.  
  
Rita looked down at them, her eyes wide and her mind racing. The events of last night were a blur, her mind reeling with the effort of understanding it all. By far it had been the _WIERDEST_ night she ever had, and Rita was a veteran to wild nights!  
  
Rita Sanchez had gone to bed around 3:56 am that night, leaving the two young gargoyles, Ebony and Egor, to their own devices. They had talked for hours together all that night, trying to understand each other. Bumping into two gargoyles stopping a robbery was not Rita's idea of a fun night out on the town! Especially if one of them was shot in the shoulder!  
  
While Egor tended to Ebony's shoulder, giving Ebony a shot of morphine to keep her quiet and calm, Egor told Rita more of his life, such as how he came to NYC, how he and Ebony lived with Demona, and his new life in Castle Wyvern. Overall, Rita felt she was close to a mental breakdown. Although she was able to somehow seem calm and under control, under her mask Rita's brain was racing and her nerves were ready to collapse.  
  
_Gargoyles existed!!!  
_  
Rita had always scoffed whenever she read those stupid news articles in the Globe or the Enquirer about Gargoyles roaming the streets of New York, always thinking that is was just bull, like those stories of UFO's and aliens... but now...  
  
Rita was still amazed at how things could so drastically change in just one night. Before she had bumped into the two young gargoyles Rita was just coming back from a party at her older brother's house, risking a quick walk through the streets of NYC to get to her parked car, the sounds of a struggle in the nearby park drawing Rita to investigate...  
  
There she had found the two hatchlings on the floor in the park, one a green-skinned male who was monstrously huge and buff, the other a dark dusky gray female who was hissing and spitting like an enraged cat, red blood oozing out of a bullet hole on her shoulder...  
  
Talking to Egor and Ebony was like talking to aliens! They seemed so human and yet they were not! Rita had gone to bed at last, Egor telling her that she needed some sleep, he himself eagerly waiting the day. Egor's exhausted bright green eyes would often go to the windows, his eyes always on the slowly lightening sky. He had told Rita to expect to find two statues on her balcony...  
  
And now Rita was staring at them, encased in stone on her tiny balcony, once very alive beings that had been up and about just four hours ago... Rita shook her head, forcing herself to calm down, studying them freely now.  
  
Yesterday Rita had wanted to just stare at them for hours but forced herself not to, seeing that both, Egor especially, were rather shy about that. But now Rita could ogle all she wanted and did so, her eyes going over one after the other, taking it all in.  
  
Egor was in a nice pose. He was kneeling down, his wings slightly open, one of his hands resting on his knee, the other on the floor. Rita stared at Egor, marveling at just how enormous he was. Rita had always been a short woman. Being Hispanic sort of doomed her to this fate, the tallest member of her family, Uncle Ozzy, only reached up to 6.2 ft. Rita guessed Egor to be round 8.5 ft tall, give or take a few inches. His wings were enormous, both toped with a small, three-clawed hand-like things. His tail was long a serpentine, wrapped around him. Egor had the back of a quarterback and arms that made a body builder's look like those of a two year old boy... Egor had told her that he had always been big.  
  
But despite his great size Egor had moved with liquid grace and had a smooth, boyishly innocent face. Rita gazed at it now, running her fingers across her stone brow. His two horns seemed to smooth out his jaw line, both sticking out horizontally from his face and tilting a bit upward, like those of a cow. Rita actually found herself admitting that Egor was quite a looker, her mind reeling afterwards at the implications of this.  
  
Still feeling wierded out, Rita turned to look at Ebony. Ebony still was on the sofa, her now stone blank eyes gazing upwards. While Rita had been chatting with Egor, Rita had been given the chance to study Ebony, who had been mostly out of it due to the morphine, and Rita guessed that Ebony was not an ordinary gargoyle. Rita knew she was nowhere close to an expert when it came to gargoyles but Rita just had the feeling that Ebony was... different. She had a finely boned face and huge, luminous, sky-blue eyes. Her skin was a very deep ash gray and her hair was cut in a short stylish bob and was a deep black. She was a pretty thing too, three small blue spots just under eyes on the cheek bones and her horns giving her a look of cute enthusiasm and maliciousness. There were three small horns above each eye, the first pointing towards the other while the other four pointed the opposite way. Her tail was nearly as long as Egor's and ended in an arrow-head tip.  
  
A loud rumble from Rita's stomach interrupted Rita's inventory and Rita got to her feet and headed into the kitchen. Garbed in her leopard-print nighty and a black robe and slippers, Rita went on with making her breakfast (which consisted of a strong black coffee and Fruit Loops), pausing every once in a while to glance at the statues, making sure that they were still there, making sure that Rita was not dreaming...  
  
When she had finally climbed into her bed earlier that night, Rita had not been able to get to sleep, restless and nervous, listening to the two gargoyles as they quietly talked to each other. Due to this (and the rather large number of drinks she had at her brother's party) Rita woke up groggy and with a wicked headache. Mumbling curses to herself, Rita sipped her coffee and chewed on her cereal.  
  
Enrique, her older brother, would have a heart attack if he heard about this. Rita always knew that her older brother would always be protective of her and her younger sister, Sophia. Smiling at happy memories of her childhood in Puerto Rico made Rita glance at a small photo of them on her microwave. It was taken in the old Spanish fort El Moro in Old San Juan. Rita was twelve, Enrique was thirteen and Sophie was nine. Chuckling at the memory, Rita got to her feet, downing her coffee in hurried swallows and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. Stripping down, Rita took a good look at herself and groaned. Her eyeliner was all over her face and she had bags under her eyes big enough to hold a house.  
  
Twenty one years old, Rita was a student at the New York City University of Art, going for her Masters in Acting and Theater. She already had been in several plays, including a remake of the West Side Story, where she played the lead. She enjoyed acting although the pay sucked. Luckily she worked as a Radio Station DJ during the weekends and was able to make some extra bucks, which mostly went to rent, food and gas money. Her Dad was paying for her studies and the car, and Enrique helped out every once in a while...  
  
Rita paused then, getting out of the bathroom to get a quick glance at the two stone gargoyles, making sure that they were still there and still in stone, not caring if they saw her in the nude if they had suddenly come to life... But no, they were still there, and they were still encased in stone. Rita sighed and got into the shower, looking forward to that evening were she would see her new friends awaken.

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**  
  
**_Castle Wyvern, Saterday, 3:26 pm_**  
  
"Ms. Maza, I told you over a thousand times, I promise to call you the minute I hear anything..." Xanatos said into his cell phone, rolling his eyes in aggravation at his wife, Fox, who was seated nearby, pretending to read a magazine.  
  
Fox smiled back at him, her face mocking as she winked at him. David scowled. WOMEN!  
  
David Xanatos has been having a rough morning. Last night Elisa and the clan had been doing nothing but pester him about the two runaways, Ebony and Egor, harassing him into sending patrols of robots and drones to search for the two gargoyles the night before, finding nothing and wasting a lot of his precious money and time. Now that the clan was in there stone sleep Elisa was back at the police station, dieing to get some news and calling Xanatos every five minutes, hoping for word.  
  
"Ms. Maza as I have told you over a million times, IT IS _DAYTIME_, THE SUN IS _OUT!_ That can only mean that the two are stone right now, sleeping... I doubt _VERY_ much that we will hear anything... You should know that since you and Goliath are now together..." David paused and moved his head away from the phone, loud obscure words now coming from the cell, David wincing and glancing at his wife again, a stunned look on his face. "Never thought she'd ever call me _that_!" he muttered and hastily put his ear on the phone again. "Now that was not necessary! ... Of course I am worried about them! I am spending hundreds of dollars on electricity alone for those damn drones Ms. Maza! You should be thankful! I should think that would show that I am very concerned about... Ms. Maza? Hello? Elisa? _Hello_?" Xanatos glared at the cell phone and angrily hung up, glancing at his wife who waited patiently. "She hung up on me!"  
  
Fox snorted. "Figures. She is pretty worked up about those two, isn't she? Who wouldn't be?"  
  
Xanatos humphed and crossed his arms. "She acts like if they were her kids..." Still rather cross Xanatos looked away, a scowl on his devilishly handsome face.  
  
Never had Xanatos thought he'd never see Elisa Maza be this jumpy.  
  
Or that rude!  
  
Having no word about the missing gargoyles Elisa had become something reminiscent to a mother hen who could not find her chicks. She called every five minutes, dieing for word on the runaways. Although Fox found it cute in a rather disgusting way, Xanatos found it at first hilarious, then aggravating. Who would have thought the cool, calm and collected Elisa Maza would worry so much? Especially about those two! Although Ebony and Egor had not rude or distant to the detective, Xanatos knew they would never be close. Ebony's tendency to break the rules and Egor's fear of humans in general saw to that!  
  
Xanatos shook his head and grabbed the newspaper, aimlessly flipping through the pages, his eyes not even reading the headlines. The last few months have been rather unusual. Xanatos had always known something would happen between Elisa and Goliath. He had seen that little kiss one the mouth that Elisa had given Goliath three months ago, thanks to his little hidden cameras all over the castle. Of course Xanatos knew that Goliath would _NEVER_ make the first move. Even if he was over eight feet in height Goliath could be such a sissy when it came to such mundane things like romance and sex...  
  
Xanatos sighed and took a sip from his cappuccino, his face set in an annoyed frown. To have the gargoyles back was rather welcoming now. Although he would never tell anyone, David had to admit that he had missed their presence. When he was not plotting their demise or searching for some way to become immortal, David's eyes would often roam to the castle parapets, where they used to stand in wait for the night, encased in stone. It had taken him a long time to change to the path of 'good' as Goliath had called it. Now a father and husband, family life had humbled him in ways he still did not understand. The drive for evil villainy paled in comparison to the drive of wanting to be a good father figure to his young son. Fatherhood had made David realize that there was much more to gain in life when you were not always looking over your shoulder or plotting to kill someone. Life had become easier, less worrisome and far more profitable.  
  
Fox was still smiling, her fiery green eyes filled with amusement. Like David, she also had gone through a remarkable change of heart. Thanks to motherhood, Fox had changed in ways she had not thought imaginable. She was softer now, more kind-hearted. She had become good friends with Angela and Ebony, and was now one speaking terms with Lexington and Goliath. They were all starting to become friends, a concept still rather alien to Fox. Friends with her former enemies? Motherhood was the culprit and Fox had to admit that she enjoyed this new route in life.  
  
"What did Elisa call you?" Fox asked, teasing.  
  
David glared at Fox, his face dour. "She called me a self-righteous cock-sucker with a dick the size of a peanut." he muttered.  
  
Before Fox could stop herself a loud laugh escaped her lips, making David's face sour even more. "Well, I have to agree with you David; that _IS_ something I would never expect the detective to say! She is wrong about the peanut sized penis but no one is perfect."  
  
David was about to comment when the ring of the cell phone interrupted him. David glared at the cell phone, knowing who the caller was instantly. "I am really beginning to hate that woman." David said and hastily grabbed the cell phone, trying hard to ignore Fox's teasing smile.  
  
**_Back At Rita's Apartment, 8:37 pm  
_**  
When Rita's doorbell rang Rita thought her heart would stop.  
  
She had been studying in her bedroom, scribbling down notes about one of Shakespeare's plays, "The Tempest", for a report, highlighting any important info when the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts and making her mind freeze in panic.  
  
_RIIIIINNNNGGG!_  
  
_BA-RIIIIINNNGGGG!  
_  
Rita's head snapped up, making the adverse number of earrings and jewelry on her person jingle and shake. "Ohhh god..." Rita moaned and she sprang to her feet and thundered down the hall. Who could be visiting her now, at this time?! Glancing at the sky through the window Rita saw that the sun had begun to set, the sky was a dark yellowish orange... It wouldn't be long until the two gargoyles in her living room would wake...  
  
_RIIIIINNNNGGG!  
_  
_BA-RIIIIINNNGGGG!_  
  
"Shit!" Rita rasped and began to search for a t-shirt, rapidly trying out excuses in her mind that she could use for the presence of two statues in her apartment, one laid down on her sofa, the other kneeling down next to her coffee table. Pulling her black, "I Love NYC" shirt over her head to cover her black Nike bra and smoothing her ravenous curls of bright violet red, Rita glanced around at her apartment is dismay and hastily stepped toward the door. "Who's there?" Rita asked, her voice cracking and her hands trembling as they clutched a old high school baseball bat her brother had given her years ago as a joke.  
  
"It's me Rita, Enrique. Open up niña!" rang out the familiar voice of her older brother, "I got a ton of Chinese here with your name on it!"  
  
For a long minute Rita stood there in front of the door, her whole body shaking as she stared at her door in shock. _"Enrique?!"_ Rita squeaked. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Ummm... doing my part as the kind, responsible older brother?" Enrique replied, now sounding concerned and annoyed. "What's wrong? Open the freaking door Rita! This shit is heavy! I got enough Pepper steak and Fried Rice to feed a freakin army!"  
  
Rita groaned and put the bat down, her eyes going back and forth from the door to the statues. What to do?! What to do?! "You really choose a bad time Enrique!" Rita stammered. "The place is a mess!"  
  
"Oh come on Rita, I ain't fallin for that one! Quit the horse shit and open the door!" Enrique yelled back.  
  
Rita gave the statues a final glance and then with trembling hands began to unlock the door, mentally screaming a prayer. Maybe Enrique would leave before they woke up... "Alright... alright, get in..." Rita muttered, biting her lips, something in her gut telling her that this was about to get ugly. The sun was about to set!  
  
"Thanks Rita!" Smiling a huge jolly smile, his arms full with boxes of Chinese food, Enrique walked through the door, ardorned in a sweaty sweatshirt, jacket and pants, his shaved head glistening with sweat, giving Rita a quick peck on the cheek before turning to stare at the two statues. "Whoa! What the hell are those things?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Rita stammered, gasping and mumbling, unable to find herself to tell her brother the truth.  
  
And that was when the sun disappeared into the horizon and the two statues began to come to life.  
  
First thing to happen was that small fine cracks suddenly began to form on both of the faces of the statues, quickly spreading across the body, reminding Rita of broken glass. Then the eyes suddenly began to glow, Ebony's a fine, bright sky-blue and Egor's a frightening blaring white. Then the two suddenly heaved and jerked upward as air suddenly entered their now flesh lungs and the two gargoyles got to their feet, both roaring as they came to life, sending shards of stone and rubble everywhere, Rita yelping out, throwing up her arms to protect her face and Enrique dropping the boxes, gasping out in horror and shock.  
  
And there stood the two gargoyles, both suddenly alive and breathing, their eyes gleaming and their huge wings spread out.  
  
For a long minute the four just stood there, staring at each other, all of them wearing the same face of shock. Then with a simple moan Enrique tumbled to the floor in a dead faint. Enrique, Rita's big, strong, older brother had passed out, the sight of the two suddenly live, breathing gargoyles was obviously too much for him.  
  
Another moment of stunned silence filled the apartment as Egor and Ebony stared down at Enrique's still form, looking from one to another then at Rita, their faces filled with understandable shock and confusion. Rita also stared down at Enrique and then at the two gargoyle, at first unsure on what to say. Then with a weak smile she threw her hands up helplessly and shrugged. "Ebony, Egor, meet Enrique."


	4. (TJC 2:4) First Hunt Part 4

**_A HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
RITA'S APARTMENT..._**  
  
"S, So let me get this strait..." A now revived Enrique stuttered, nibbling some pepper steak nervously as he stared at the two gargoyle, who were promptly scarfing down all the Chinese food like there was no tomorrow, his eyes still wide and his face pallid. "You two were put under a spell... a magic spell... that put you to sleep. And another gargoyle lady..."  
  
"Demona." Egor supplied, popping a whole egg roll into his mouth.  
  
"Pig!" Ebony snapped.  
  
Enrique rubbed his face, his head still aching from when it hit Rita's coffee table. "Demona... right... Woke you up with some more magic and brought you here to NYC..."  
  
"Right," Ebony answered, flipping a strand of black hair back. "But she turned out to be a mega bitch and just wanted us so we could like, help her kill _EVERYONE_, so we left her and joined Goliath's clan. And that where we have been ever since..."  
  
"Stuck sitting on our ass's" Egor muttered darkly in mid-chew.  
  
A minute of silence filled the room. The two humans, brother and sister by blood, staring at the gargoyles, who where brother and sister by clan... Enrique ran a hand over his bald shaved head and wished desperately for some Don Q... "Okay... well, that has to be by far the _WIERDEST_ story I have _EVER_ heard... and I've heard some wild ones..." Enrique sad, looking up and smiling weakly... "But there you are, sitting right in front of me, so it must be true."  
  
Egor nodded, grabbing the last carton of fried rice. "So what now?" he asked, glancing at Ebony.  
  
Ebony shrugged. "I guess we should call the clan, tell them where we are... that we are all right..."  
  
Rita perked up immediately. "How 'bout me and Enrique take you there! Enrique has his SUV... and it's got tinted windows! We can drive you there and meet the rest of your clan!"  
  
Ebony grinned. "That's a great idea! You can meet everyone there! The trio would love you!"  
  
Enrique stared at his little sister in shock. "More monsters?! Rita, you're kidding, right? Even with my Explorer, they'll barely fit! Especially Greeny!"  
  
"Hey!" Egor snapped, feeling insulted.  
  
Enrique shrugged apologetically. "Sorry man, but I don't drive eight foot gargoyles across town every day... and that car is new!"  
  
Ebony sniffed, rolling her eyes. "It ain't like we'll wet the seats."  
  
"Plus, I was able to fit in Rita's car, and that thing is like a Micro Mashine!" Egor argued.  
  
"That's true," Rita said, nodding and playfully shoving Enrique on the shoulder. "Oh come on Enrique! It'll be fun. It isn't every day we get a chance to chill with Gargoyles!"  
  
Enrique rolled his eyes. "Yea, lets have a few beers with some huge monsters that talk, I can't think of anything funner."  
  
Ebony's eyes glowed bright blue and a snarl ripped through her throat. "We are _NOT_ monsters!"  
  
Enrique blanched. "Okay, okay! Sorry! I'll take you."  
  
Rita laughed and gave her brother a hug. "Yes! Thank you! Lets Go!"  
  
**_A HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
CASTLE WYVERN..._**  
  
"_DAMMIT!_ Where are they?!"  
  
"Elisa, my love, you must remain calm!"  
  
"Fuck calm! I want them back here right now! So I can _KILL_ them!"  
  
Brooklyn watched in a mixture of amusement and shock as Elisa stormed past him, her hair a mess and her eyes glowing like those of some cat out of hell. If that wasn't funny then Goliath was downright hysterical. Brooklyn's 8-foot, muscled bound leader was reduced to a stammering simpleton in shock who was constantly following his human "mate" (for lack of a batter word) around, constantly trying to stop her from wringing her own neck. Never had Brooklyn seen Elisa look more frightening... or that worried. It would have been funny if it weren't that shocking. "Um, Elisa, just chill. You acting like you're on a super dose of PMS or something!"  
  
The look Elisa gave him could have melted steel. "That is _NOT_ funny Brooklyn." Elisa snapped and began to pace the floor again, something she had been doing ever since the sun had set. "Why haven't they called?! They should have called us by now! The sun set a half an hour ago!" Elisa shrieked. Suddenly Elisa spun around to glare at Goliath, who had a face of absolute dread. "Goliath!"  
  
"Yes, my love?" Goliath stammered.  
  
Elisa shoved a finger onto Goliath's chest. "You listen to me and you listen good! When those two get back I want them _grounded_! Do you hear me? _Grounded!_ They are to never set foot outside this castle ever again! I want them scrubbing toilets, do you hear me?!"  
  
Brooklyn snorted. "I think they heard you in Jersey Elisa." Brooklyn stated but then spun around and ran for his life, Elisa suddenly screaming even louder then before about his lack of discipline and concern for his clanmates, chasing him and waving her revolver in her hands.  
  
Broadway and Lexington watched as they zoomed down that hallway, their eyes filled with mystification. "Boy, I really hope those two come back soon!" Broadway muttered to Lex.  
  
Lex nodded. "Yea, for Brooklyn's sake!"  
  
**_MEANWHILE.  
RITA'S APARTMENT..._**  
  
"Okay, tell me again." Enrique said, eyeing the dark gray gargoyle that called herself Ebony, who was obediently seated and buckled up in the back seat of his new Ford Explorer. "How are we going to get inside without anyone knowing?"  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. _Oh Brother._ "It's simple. I've done it lots of time! I'll cast an invisibility spell that will cloak us from sight, we walk out of the parking house, walk into the lobby, pass the guard and go in the elevator. Simple!" Ebony snapped, rolling her eyes. "I explained this like a thousand time all ready!"  
  
"Well 'scuse me lady," Enrique snapped. "But some of us ain't used to magic just yet, okay?!"  
  
"Oh hush up and keep your eyes on the road!" Ebony snapped back.  
  
Enrique looked skyward, rolling his eyes. "I cannot believe this!" he yelled, "A huge black demon from the middle ages is telling me how to drive! Your worse then my mother!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Egor and Rita glanced at each other and sighed in unison.  
  
**_MEANWHILE.  
BACK AT CASTLE WYVERN..._**  
  
"You know, I don't blame them for wanting to leave." Brooklyn announced.  
  
Seated with Angela and Broadway in the kitchen, Brooklyn was well into his favorite food in the world: A turkey club with mayo, glancing at his clanmate's faces as he ate.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Angela asked.

"I don't know... just feel sorry for them I guess. They have been cooped up here pretty long. It ain't fair."  
  
Broadway took half of his meat-lover's pie and stuffed half of it into his maw. "Whadda mean?" he asked, chewing.  
  
Brooklyn shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that when we first got here Goliath let us explore the city. Sure we were thirty-five at the time, but Ebony and Egor are not that young! They survived on their own in Ireland. Who is to say they can't handle New York City?"  
  
Angela sighed and took a sip of her Apple cider, nodding. "That may be, but they are still pretty young. They're just twenty-six! That's young! And this day and age is a lot different then the one they came from. The world is a lot more advanced. There is still is a bunch of things they don't know about."  
  
Brooklyn nodded. "Yea, yea, I know. But I still think that they should at least be able to go out and explore a little, with an escort if you must. They got bored and desperate. That's why they left, right? I bet you'd do the same thing if your where in their position."  
  
Broadway shook his head. "I don't know Red. Goliath told them to stay here. He's the clan leader. If they are going to learn on how to live like a clan then they have to learn to follow orders. If they can't follow a simple order, who's to say they are mature enough to handle themselves on their own in the city?"  
  
Brooklyn swallowed and glanced at his clan-brother. "Oh come on Broadway, don't you feel bad for them at least? I'd get bored too if I had to stay here all day, do nothing but read...  
  
"I like to read." Angela interjected, frowning. "Father was right to tell them to learn more about this New World. If not, then how can they ever go out there. They have to know things about this world if they are going to defend it."  
  
Brooklyn said nothing and stared into his sandwich.  
  
That was when the intercom beeped and Owen nasal voice met their sensitive ears. "Excuse me sirs and mistress, but I believe we may have a problem. The elevator is going up but the camera's show that no one is inside.  
  
Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela all looked at each other, the three of them knowing who it was. _"Ebony."_ The three said in unison. Brooklyn leaping to his feet and thundering down the halls, Angela and Broadway right behind him. "Everyone get to over here! Ebony and Egor are back!" Brooklyn yelled and was soon met with the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
Angela glanced at Brooklyn as she ran alongside him, her eyes meeting his. "Ebony must have used one of those spells of hers on herself and Egor to hide them from the guard and the people on the street. Like the time they first came here, remember?"  
  
"How can I forget?" Broadway muttered, "It isn't everyday you meet a Gargoyle that can turn herself invisible."  
  
Soon the entire clan was there, waiting and staring at the slowly approaching elevator, their eyes all on the glowing number board... Brooklyn glanced at the others, interested to see their expressions. Elisa surprisingly did not look insanely enraged, just relieved that the two had come home. Hudson and Goliath both wore stern faces, but neither could hide the gratitude that they two hatchlings had returned. Everyone one else just waited.  
  
With a _DING!_ The doors opened and the clan was met with a surprising sight. Two human strangers where standing with Ebony and Egor, who both looked abashed and proud at the same time. _"Hoooooly Shiiiiit!"_ rasped the human on the left, a short, stocky female with funky red hair and breasts the size of volleyballs. The tall, muscular male human with the bald head muttered something in Spanish.  
  
Everyone starred.

The female was dressed in brown leather pants, boots and jacket, her C-Cup breasts barely covered in a bright red, bikini-like top. The male wore a black muscle shirt, brown old bomber jacket and Levi's pants. It is a rare occasion that a human can an affect on gargoyles but Broadways eyes quickly becoming the size of bowling balls the minute he caught site of Rita Sanchez. Her brother seemed to be having the same affect on Angela. Enrique had always prided himself on his body. Although he looked like a stripling compared to Egor and Goliath, Enrique still looked buff, his shoulders wide, his arm thick and strong.  
  
It was then that the female human leaped out of the elevator, dragging the male out but the hand, a happy grin on her face. "Hiya! I'm Rita! So your Ebony's and Egor crew huh?"  
  
"It's 'clan', Rita." Egor muttered, a look of terror now on his face. Goliath didn't look to happy.  
  
"Right, clan!" Rita said, nodding and smiling, her brother standing next to her, his face whiter then printing paper. "So which one of you's is the leader, Goliath?"  
  
Goliath tried hard not to look mystified and managed to execute a small bow. "Er, greetings. I am Goliath. How do you know Ebony and Egor."  
  
Not seeing Ebony's and Egor's little waves of warning, Rita smiled brilliantly and replied. "Oh, we met last night. Ebony and Egor stopped a bunch of dicks from robbing some poor old lady, but Ebony got shot on the shoulder..."  
  
_"SHOT?!"_ Elisa yelled, her eyes going wide.  
  
Rita paused and nodded to the detective. "Yea, shot, so I toke 'em to my place so they could get cleaned up and have a good place to, erm, sleep."  
  
Hudson shook his head. "I hope the lass and lad were not very much trouble ta ye..."  
  
Rita blanched but smiled, her dark eyes dancing. "Trouble?! Hell no! They behaved and have good manners, shit, I was impressed! It's so cool to even be able to talk with 'em!"  
  
Hudson smiled at last, indeed the entire clan was grinning (except Goliath who was glaring at Egor and Ebony with a deathlike intensity), obviously happy to have at last made some more new human friends. "Sound like an interestin' night lass," Hudson said, grinning. "And how did de lad get involved?" the old Scottish gargoyle asked, nodding to Enrique.  
  
Enrique cleared his throat, looking rather sheepish. "Uh, I went to her place for a little visit and... uh... saw them, uh, wake up..."  
  
Brooklyn laughed ou loud at that. "I bet that was an experience! Ain't every day you see two statues come to life!"  
  
Enrique grinned weakly despite himself. "Yea no shit man, mira, is there any chance I can have a beer? It's been a weird evening!"  
  
The trio laughed and led the young Puerto Rican to the kitchen, talking amonst themselves. Meanwhile Angela, glancing at the stern faces of Goliath, Hudson and Goliath, beckoned Rita forward. "Why don't you come with me Rita? I can show you around the castle."  
  
Rita glanced at the three dour adults and nodded hastily. "Sure, sound great." Rita said and turned to seeEbony and Egor's faces of terror and smiled apologetically. "See you two in a bit, huh?" Ebony nodded and slowly the two young hatchlings turned to face their clan leader and Elder.

Goliath cleared his throat, his stony face stern. "Last night was an interesting night?"  
  
Egor grinned sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head, blushing dark green. "Uh yea, you can say that..."  
  
Ebony stepped forward. "Goliath, it was my idea. It's just that I was so freaken bored and Egor wanted to come with me to protect me, and I said sure... so whatever punishment you give, give it to me, uh... okay?"  
  
Hudson nodded. "That's very noble of ye lass... but he broke the rules and much as ye did."  
  
"But why must we stay here all the time?" Ebony whined, a month of being stuck away at home finally bubbling over into furious annoyance. "Can't we leave the castle with an escort or something?"  
  
Goliath grinned. "We can discuss that after your punishment is over. You are to go to the rookery and you are going to stay there for the rest of the week. No TV, no computer and no CD player. After the rookery you are to stay in the library for the end of the month."  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "Gee, that sounds like such a change in our routine, don't it Egor? Can you remember a day we _DIDN'T_ go to the library?" she snarled darkly.  
  
Goliath nodded, surprisingly not offended. "After the month is over we will discuss you leaving the castle with an escort. It is time you begin to learn about this world first hand."  
  
Silence reined, the moments of stunned silence passing slow. Then Ebony emitted a joyous squeal and lept onto her clan leader, hugging him and Hudson tightly. "Really Goliath, you mean it?" Ebony asked, "You not pulling my tail, are you?"  
  
Goliath and Hudson shared that same paternal smile and nodded. "Aye lass, tiss true. Ye'll be able ta leave with an escort."  
  
Ebony and Egor yelled out and hugged each other. "At last! Thank you!" Ebony squealed.  
  
"Now to the rookery, the two of ye."  
  
_"Aaaaaaawwwwww!"_

**_THE END!_  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
